Sakura
by NicoleAnimes
Summary: -Algún día estarás debajo de mi cama, pidiéndome más, gritando mi nombre y sobre todo que no pare-Abrí mis ojos como platos ¡¿Este tipo que se cree! Vale parese un modelo de Calvin Klein pero ¡Bah! no es para tanto..A quien engaño es condenadamente guapo
1. PROLOGO

**¡HOLA! Estoy emocionada por esta historia espero y a ustedes les guste :)**

.

.

.

Naruto no me pertenece solo la trama de la historia y algunos personajes .

.

* * *

_Sakura una chica que no creía en el amor. Pensaba que todos los chicos eran iguales: unos egoístas, mentirosos, estúpidos, superficiales con una necesidad desesperada de acostarse con cualquier chica que se interesara por ellos._

* * *

-Señorita, es hora de que se levante tiene que asistir a su primer día de clases-me decía Alfred el mayordomo.

-¿Ya se levantaron mis hermanos?- Pregunte toda desganada, poniéndome de pie.

-Solo la señorita Raven- dijo Alfred a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno Black, tengo 16 años, mi cabello es de un color rosa suave hasta la cintura, se lo que se preguntan ¿Rosa? Pero si es rosa, soy de estatura media. Tengo 2 hermanos el mayor Bruno ( es 5 años mayor que yo) y mi hermana menor Raven ( Solo por 7 meses). Mi familia es una de las más reconocidas en el mundo gracias a las empresas Black que se dedica a la fabricación de autos de lujo.

Mi hermana y yo nunca hemos asistido a una escuela, siempre nos han dado clases tutores particulares pero hace un año el último tutor que tuvimos creo que se llamaba ¿Kaka? No,no creó bueno me desvié del tema como les decía el dijo que ya no tenía nada que enseñarnos y que prácticamente podíamos entrar a una universidad, pero como no quisimos nuestros padres dijeron que podíamos entrar a la escuela que quisiéramos.

Elegimos al azar la escuela y resulto ser una de las mejores pero no era privada como les hubiera gustado a ellos. Y bueno acerca de mis padres no tengo mucho que decir prácticamente si no fuéra por la fotos dirá que no tenemos.

Salí del baño y me puse el uniforme que "modifico mi hermana", consistía en un pantalón entubado color hueso una playera blanca con el escudo de la escuela,un saco negro con franjas blancas en las manga y en la zona del cuello mis converse. No me gustaba usar faldas y a mi hermana tampoco así que no me opuse a su "modificación" me cepille el cabello, agarre mi mochila y baje las escaleras. Encontrándome a un hermana toda zombie.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneciste Raven?-le pregunte al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento.

-Hmp-"contesto "dándome una mirada fulminante.

-Me ENCANTA tener una conversación contigo, pero bueno eso no importa ¿Lista para la escuela?- ella solo me fulmino con la mirada otra vez, a lo que yo rodé los ojos.

-¡Buenos días, queridas hermanas!-comento mi hermano Bruno- Solo quería decirles que como hoy es su primer día de clases le deseo lo mejor y por favor no se metan en problemas . ¡Ah! y como la única que sabe conducir es Raven, se llevaran la camioneta ¿Sale?- Nos dijo con una sonrisa.

-No esperes milagros - comento Raven y bueno pensándolo bien ella tenía razón tenemos una pésima actitud

-Es la condición que dieron Padres- dijo alzándose de hombros como restándole importancia.

-Bueno ya nos vamos- dije levantándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla, seguida de Raven. Nos subimos al auto y puse el disco de nuestra banda favorita AC/DC.

-Pasaremos primero por Suigetsu después por Jūgo y al ultimo por Karin y Sai-dijo mi hermana. Suigetsu y Jūgo eran los mejores amigos de Raven , Sai y Karin era mis mejores amigos aparte de mi hermana, pero todos juntos somos un desastre ellos viven en la misma zona residencial que nosotros.

-¡Sí! Ya deseo verlos no pensé que sus padres los dejaran asistir a la misma escuela que nosotros- le dije sonriéndole.

-Hmp…¿Cómo demonios tienes tanta energía?-me dijo frunciendo el ceño, si algo que tenía mi hermana es que no le gustaba levantarse temprano.

Llegamos a la casa de Suigetsu y vi que nos miraba con el ceño fruncido ¡Oh ya sabía lo que se avecinaba!

-Raven son las 6:45, recuérdame porque una persona tan SEXY como yo te tiene como amigo, ¡Ah y buenos días Cerezo!-

-Buenos días-

-Tsk, ¿Por qué estas secretamente enamorado de mi?- dijo mi hermana con una media sonrisa. En eso llegamos a la casa de Jūgo que nos esperaba con una expresión pacifica.

-Buenos días-

-Tsk, que tienen todos con el "Buenos días"-

-¡A-M-A-R-G-A-D-A!-

-¡I-D-I-O-T-A!-

-¡Buenos días a todos!- exclamaron alegres mis dos mejores amigos

-Tsk- oí gruñir a mi hermana.

-Y todo iba bien hasta que llego la zanahoria-

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!-

-¡CALLENSE QUE YA LLEGAMOS!-

Raven buscaba algún lugar desocupado para estacionar la camioneta, cuando al fin lo encontró todos nos bajamos y pude observar que había muchas chicas con la falda mas arriba de lo debido y también que la escuela estaba dividida por 2 secciones secundaria y preparatoria.

-Ven llegamos a tiempo -

-Lo dices porque TÚ no esperaste 15 minutos-

-Ya dejen de pelear a demás Suigetsu si no querías esperar te hubieras ido solo- explico Jūgo.

-Además fue mi culpa, ella ya estaba despierta y yo… bueno aun no me levantaba-comente rascándome la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Ya ven todo es culpa de la fea-comentaba Sai

-¡Oh! Ya callense y entren-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo zanahoria-

-ARG!-

Entramos y nos comenzamos a dirigir al que sería nuestro salón,1ºA, pude darme cuente que aun no llegaba el maestro nos fuimos a los asientos que eran para 3 personas,Suigetsu,Rave y Jūgo se sentaron hasta atrás Sai, Karin y yo nos sentamos enfrente de ellos.

Me dedique a observar a los que eran mis nuevos compañeros y me di cuenta que había mucho chicos guapos pero un grupito me llamo la atención, eran 3 chicos, pero me llamo la atención un hermoso pelirojo de ojos verde-aqua sus hombros eran anchos y vestía el uniforme – que le quedaba MUY BIEN- ERA CONDENADAMENTE GUAPO tenía un tatuaje en la frente que decía ¿Amor?.

Me sorprendí al ver cómo me miraba. Estaba haciendo un escáner de mi persona. Su mirada paso desde mis converse negras a mi trasero – en lo que a mi concierna demoro más tiempo del necesario-luego por mi estomago, mis pechos y al final mi rostro. Pude ver como se sorprendía por el color de mi cabello –eso ya es normal para mi.

Pase la vista al otro chico era un rubio con marcas como de bigotes zorrunos y un pelinegro con unos ojos negros MUY negros. También pude observar a una pelinegra con unos ojos color ¿perla? ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?! Parecía un fantasma con eso ojos.

Después de ver a esa chica que me dejo traumada, decidí entablar conversación con mis amigos.

-¿Cómo creen que sea nuestro profesor o profesora?-

-Seguramente será un humano-

-¿Enserio?-

-Yo digo que será profesor-

-Fea ¿A quién le importa?-

-¡A mi!- la peliroja- Imagínate si es feo o gordo-

-A mi me da igual-dije-¿ Tu que opinas hermanis?-

-Que todo esto es una mierda-

-Me encanta tu vocabulario-

Raven iba a contestar pero en ese momento llego el que sería el profesor tenia el cabello plateado y usaba una máscara que le tapaba la mitad del rostro… Esperen ¡el fue mi último tutor!, regrese a ver a mi hermana quien asintió con la cabeza y dijo.

-Kakashi Hatake- ¡Lo sabia! comenzaba con kaka.

Regrese la atención al maestro.

-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y seré su tutor, asi que cada uno se presentara dirá su nombre, lo que les gusto y lo que no, y su meta-dijo con una voz aburrida.

* * *

_**¿Que les pareció? Bueno espero y les guste se aceptan Rewies - son gratis y no hacen daño-**_

_**Nos vemos luego**_

_**17/08/2014**_


	2. Capitulo 1 : Presentaciones

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia y los nuevos personajes

.

.

.

Capitulo 1 : Presentaciones

.

.

.

_Sakura una chica que no creía en el amor. Pensaba que todos los chicos eran iguales: unos egoístas, mentirosos, estúpidos, superficiales con una necesidad desesperada de acostarse con cualquier chica que se interesara por ellos._

* * *

No ha cambiado nada

- **Pero... ¿Cómo quiere que lo hagamos? Mejor porque no, nos muestra **- comento el rubio.

**-¿Ah... Yo? Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. Lo que me gusta y me disgusta... No, no tengo ganas de decirles eso. Mis sueños para el futuro... nunca había pensado en eso. Y mis pasatiempos... tengo muchos pasatiempos-** lo dijo en un tono tan aburrido- **Ahora comiencen**.

Pasaron muchos alumnos que no puse atención (seamos sinceros no recordare su nombres) hasta que le toco al Sexy-pelirrojo.

**- Mi** **nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, me encantan las chicas y el futbol**- y vi como guiñaba un ojo y las chicas suspiraban-**Mi meta es ser arquitecto... Y para las nuevas estoy soltero**- dijo con una sonrisa de lado y pude sentir que su mirada era para mi

Pero este que se cree ¿que todas las mujeres están a sus pies? Aunque no puedo negar que es Sexy.

- **Uhm... Gracias Gaara toma asiento...el que sigue**-

Se levanto el chico pelinegro con aires de misterio… me sentía en una película de suspenso.

- **Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha ,odio muchas cosas, y no me gusta nada en particular. Lo que tengo no es un sueño, porque yo voy a hacerlo realidad**- lo dijo en un tono tan frio que sentí como se me erizaba la piel-**mi pasatiempo es el futbol**- vi como muchas chicas suspiraban por el.

No sé porque lo hacen a simple vista se ve que es un cubito de hielo...pero tengo que aceptar que es un bombón.

-**Pss... Saku ese chico es MUY sexy ¿Verdad?**.-dice mi pelirroja amiga a lo que yo asiento - **Yo lo vi primero**

- **Gracias Sasuke toma asiento**-

- **Créelo, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta comer ramen lo que yo odio son los tres minutos que tengo que esperar que el ramen esté listo, mi pasatiempo es comer los diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos..Aunque también está el fútbol y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor Abogado** - decía el rubio con demasiada hiperactividad

**-Gracias Naruto-  
**Valla presentación ahora le tocaba el turno a mis amigos el primero en pasar fue Juûgo .

-**Mi nombre es Juûgo Parker...me gustan las aves y el paisaje...mi meta en la vida es estudiar Ornitología..Mis pasatiempos es el basquetbol y observar las aves- **fue corta y rápida justo como me la imagine.

**-Gracias Parker-**

-**Mi nombre es Suigetsu Hōzuki…me gustan los animales acuáticos, molestar a mis amigos,jugar basquetbol, las carrera en motos y las espadas** –me imaginaba que molestarnos era su pasatiempo- **Quiero estudiar biología marina.**

**-Gracias-**

Ya le toca a mi hermana ya quiero oír su ¡PRESENTACIÓN!

**-Mi nombre es Raven Haruno, oigo Death Metal,**** Brutal Death y Rock, mí meta en la vida simplemente no les interesa**- hubo un breve silencio-**Y creo que la muerte es el paso a una nueva vida, por lo que me encantaría hacerlos viajar**- les sonrió de lado a todos, quienes la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, atemorizados-**Y no se metan conmigo, mi hermana y mis amigos** – finalizo con una mirada realmente fulminante…si las miraras mataran..

Realmente Raven siempre fue así por lo que no me sorprende pero no me imagine que los amenazara a todos pero bueno Raven es Raven.

**-Umm..Gracias Raven-**

**-Soy Karin Brewster, me gustan los dulces y las matemáticas, mi meta en la vida es estudiar Ingeniera Mecatronica-**lo decía con una seriedad que dude que fuera mi amiga- **mis pasatiempos es pasar el rato con mis amigos.**

**-Gracias-**

¡Ya me toca a mi!

**-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gustan los dulces, las matemáticas, biología y química, mi meta en la vida es estudiar medicina, mis pasatiempos favoritos son molestar a mis hermanos, entre otras cosas.**

**-Gracias-**

**-Mi nombre es Sai Walter, me encanta el dibujo y pienso estudiar artes- **siempre con su sonrisa falsa.

-**Bueno chicos, como verán cada uno tiene sus metas y es cosas de ustedes si se esfuerzan en cumplirlas –** en eso suena el timbre- **Al parecer nos llevamos las 2 horas ya pueden salir.**

No falto que lo comentara 2 veces cuando todos salieron corriendo nosotros nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase

* * *

Veníamos caminando rumbo al comedor

**-Ya llevamos 4 horas en este maldito cubo y aun no terminan las clases-**comento la pelirroja con un tono de frustración- **Me pregunto si en esta escuela hacen comida decente.**

-**Bueno tal vez no sea la comida a la que estas acostumbrada-** le decía Juûgo.

**-Tienes razón las brujas comen otras cosas-**

**-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!-**

Y comenzaron la pelea de siempre mientras Juûgo trataba de separarlos sin salir lastimado, Raven y Sai buscan una mesa, nos sentamos y aun seguía discutiendo cuando se nos acercaron dos chicas.

**-¡Hola! Mi nombre es TenTen y ella –**señalo a la chica que estaba a su lado – **es Tayuya .**

-**Hola, yo soy Sakura –** me presente y empecé a señalar a mis amigos- **el es Sai,Juûgo,Karin,Suigetsu y Raven**-todos musitaron un hola.

**-¿De qué escuela vienen?-** me pregunto la castaña.

**- No te interesa en lo más mínimo-** les respondió bruscamente Raven.

La iba a regañar por su manera de hablar cuando entraron al comedor los dioses griegos al parecer eran los populares de la escuela por que todos pararonn de hacerlo que hacían para observarlos.

**-Son de nuestra clase ¿Verdad?- **comentaba Sai

**-Si-**

**-Ellos son los chicos más populares en la escuela, los más guapos y codiciados-** comentaba la pelirroja la tal yuya ¿Si se llama así?-** son todos unos playboys**.

Se sentaron en una mesa donde estaba una rubia de ojos azules con el cuerpo de modelo, la pelinegra con ojos de fantasma, un chico que en cada mejilla tenía una marca en forma de colmillo rojo y una castaña.

**-La rubia es Ino Yamanaka –**comento la castaña**- la de ojos perlas es Hinata y esta enamorada del rubio Uzumaki, el castaño es Kiba y la castaña es Matsuri al parecer la ultima se cree que está saliendo con Gaara-** en ese momento le puse atención **– pero la actitud de Gaara hacía ella dice lo contrario**.

**-¿El pelinegro tiene novia?-** sabía que mi amiga saldría con eso.

**-No Oficialmente, pero si usted cree que usted camina con ino-** comentar Yuyao

**-El no se fijara en una Zanahoria con patas como tu-**

**-¡¿EH ?! -**

**-Suigetsu, Cállate- **

**-Pero Raven si es la verdad- **

Quite mi atención de ellos para obsevar a los "Playboys" y observe como la rubia se le insinuaba al pelinegro y este la ignoraba mientras hablaba con el castaño, la chica fantasma parecía ahora un jitomate solo por que el rubio hablaba con ella y el sexy-pelirrojo era acosado por la zorra –la castaña- me les quede viendo, cuando el pelirrojo volteo y me guiño un ojo. Rápidamente volteé la cara pero al parecer mi hermana me vio.

¡ME GUIÑO UN OJO!

**-Solo aprende a ser más discreta- **fue todo lo que dijo.

¡QUE VERGÜENZA!

* * *

**¡_HOLA! Si lo se les debo una disculpa por mi tardanza pero tuve una temporada media pesada pero ya volví._**

**_¡Ah! Se me olvidaba Raven tiene su cabello color blanco - así como la nieve- por si me ven que le pongo: -y la peliblanca comento-_**

**_Ahora si me voy el deber me llama... dejen review's (no hacen daño son gratis)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_16/09/2014_**


	3. Capitulo 2

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia y los nuevos personajes

.

.

.

**Capitulo 2**

.

.

.

* * *

_Sakura una chica que no creía en el amor. Pensaba que todos los chicos eran iguales: unos egoístas, mentirosos, estúpidos, superficiales con una necesidad desesperada de acostarse con cualquier chica que se interesara por ellos._

* * *

Sonó el despertador como lo ha estado haciendo desde que inicie la escuela, con toda la pereza del mundo me levante de la cama ¿Por qué la cama parece ser más cómoda en las mañanas? Es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida. Así como ¿Por qué preferimos dormir con el lado frio de la almohada? Y porque cuanto más temprano nos acostamos la noche anterior, más flojera nos da levantarnos al día siguiente.

_Misterios de la vida_.

Después de tanta palabrería, me apure no quería que Alfred viniera a regañarme_-cuando se enoja da miedo-_ entre rápido al baño, después de bañarme, me puse el uniforme, bajé corriendo las escaleras como si me persiguieran una horda de zombis.

_Lo se exageró, pero Raven ya me dejo una vez._

Me encuentro a mis hermanos desayunando, al verme enarcan una ceja. ¿Tan mal me veo?¿Sera por qué no me peine?.

**-¿Por qué cargas el uniforme al revés?-**

_¿QUÉ? NO PUEDE SER ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA!_

**-Tonta-**

* * *

Me encuentro en un maldito cubo llamado salón de clases el maestro ha dejado un cuestionario de 30 preguntas y la última ha quedado en una SOLA hoja estúpido maestro. Ya las conteste eran fáciles, pero al parecer mis compañeros no opinan lo mismo.

**-Pss, ¿tienes la 27? – **susurro la pelirroja.

**-Ya lo acabe-** respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

**-A veces se me olvida que eres una nerd-**

**-¿Lo quieres si o no?-**

Me arrebato mi cuaderno, me puse a observar a mis compañeros, mi mirada callo en el pelirrojo no he tenido la oportunidad de entablar conversación con el pero por lo que observado es uno de los más codiciados_ –pensé que no era para tanto pero me equivoque- _el que al parecer es más guapo es el tal Sasuke aunque con él ya he entablado conversación y no fue NADA agradable.

* * *

_Me encontraba corriendo, necesitaba encontrar a Karin la muy tonta salió huyendo después de haberme robado mi caja de chocolates, cuando choque con alguien._

_-¡MI CRANEO!- dije sobándome mi cabeza._

_-Fíjate por donde caminas molestia- dijo una voz que hizo que me dieran unos escalofríos tremendos, levante mi mirada para encontrarme con el ser humano que hablo y observe unos ojos negros._

_-La culpa ha sido de los dos, mía por no haberme fijado por donde iba y tuya por no prevenir-le reclame totalmente indignada._

_-Hmp-_

_-¿Acaso esa es una respuesta?- el solo se dedico a mandarme una mirada 100% intimidante._

* * *

Y por ello llegue a la conclusión que ese tipo es un cubito de hielo.

**-¡FEA!-** grito en mi oído mi estúpido amigo.

**-¿Qué paso?-**

**-Te perdiste en tu mundo a veces me pregunto qué tanto piensas-**

**-Nada en particular-**

**-Para perderte tan seguido en tus pensamientos debe ser algo importante, tal vez sea un chico-**

**-Cállate y dime qué quieres-**

**-Nada-**pensaba enojarme con el cuando el maestro hablo.

**-Chicos póngame mucha atención, voy a crear 4 equipos-**el salón empezó a murmurar- **¡Silencio!..Bueno como decía 2 equipos serán d de 6 el trabajo que consiste en crear una empresa me explicaran su objetivo, servicios y beneficios se tienen que adaptar al papel que ejerzan tiene que ser una buen trabajo ya que este proyecto vale el 50% de su calificación- **en eso un compañero levanto la mano**- ¿Si?**

**-¿Los va escoger usted o nosotros?**

**-Yo por supuesto**- y empezó el muy conocido abucheo**- Cállense y pongan atención-** nos lanzo una mirada seria**- Equipo 1: Sabaku no Gaara, Sakura Haruno - **¡OH POR KAMI!**-Karin Brewster, Ino Yamanaka y Sasuke Uchiha – **el cubito de hielo**- Equipo 2 : Raven Haruno**,** Suigetsu Hōzuki, Juûgo Parker**- mis amigos y hermana chocaron puños-**Shikamaru Nara,****Naruto Uzumaki** **y** **Sai Walter**- de ahí ya no puse atención. Hasta que dieron el toque.

Estaba yo tranquilamente acomodando mis cosas para ir al recreo cuando sentí que unas pisadas se detuvieron en mi lugar volte la mirada y me encontré con 2 pares de ojos unos verde-aqua y unos negros. Algo impresionada por su llegada les sonreí.

**-Hola, ¿Se les ofrece algo?-**

**-Si, Te parece bien si nos juntamos para comer y hablamos de donde junarnos para el proyecto - **me dijo el sexy-pelirrojo con su voz ronca y varonil ¡RAWRR!-** ¿Si o no?.**

_Claro que no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad._

**-Sí, solo le comento a mis amigos y listo-**

**-Nos podemos sentar juntos-**

**-Bueno me parece bien-**

* * *

El ambiente en la mesa es tan tenso que se puede cortar como si fuera un algodón de azúca_r-¿Qué? es lo único para lo queda mi imaginación-_ después de la invitación de sentarme a comer con los _playboys,_ les comente a mis amigos y ellos no tuvieron ningún problema _– Karin se entusiasmo MUCHO-_ pero cuando llegaron los demás amigos de los adonis _-especialmente la rubia-_ se pusieron pesados

**-Quítate de ahí cuatro ojos que yo voy a lado de Sasuke-kun-** demando la rubia.

**-Yo no veo tu nombre en el asiento y no obedezco ordenes tuyas- **

**-Pues deberías que en esta escuela mando yo-** dijo en un tono chillón.

**-Manda el director-** respondio Raven

**-Es mejor que no te metas con ella si no quieres ver tu vida arruinada-** contesto la castaña que estaba al lado de la rubia.

Mi amiga las ignoro olímpicamente y se dispuso a comer calmadamente, la rubia soltó un gritito de indignación y se fue gruñendo no sin antes decir.

**-¡Y NO DIGAS QUE NO TE LO ADVERTI!-**

**-Como si me interesara-**

**-Bruja creo que ya tienes enemigos-**

**-Cállate sardina-**

**-Bueno es mejor que comamos ¿No?**- dije a lo que todos asintieron pero mientras comía sentía una mirada.

* * *

_Bueno se que no tengo perdón, pero en mi defensa no era mi culpa -no señor- es de los maestros y su maldad por dejar demasiada tarea._

_¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Si algo corto, tal vez ahora no le hallen chiste pero esperen que a partir del capitulo 4 en adelante se viene lo bueno, ahorita se tienen que conocer y toda la onda._

_¿Qué opinan del final de Naruto? A mi en particular no me gusto, me hubiera encantado -no se- un final abierto a la imaginación de los fan's o sino al equipo 7 reunidos y toda la cosa, no que me dejaron a Sakura con Sasuke y no me explican como sucedió todo la relación -.- !_

_Pero bueno al menos son felices y eso es lo que importa :D_

_Dejen Review's (son gratis no hacen daño)._

.

.

.

**21/11/2014**


End file.
